


The Forest Nights

by TropicalPancakes



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalPancakes/pseuds/TropicalPancakes
Summary: Tweek the Barbarian Lives in the forest, despite falling in The Kingdom of Kupa Keep. He has his own tree house, with a perfect view of the territories. The elves have been encroaching on the kingdoms territory, and its becoming clear if something isnt done soon, there may be no kingdom left to reside in.When the kingdoms former thief comes to him to ask him to change sides, Tweek is unsure. Does he stay loyal to his wizard ruler, or join the thief who stole his heart in the Elves reign?{Please Vote/Comment if you like it! It really encourages me!}





	

An owl hooted in the night. Any other time, any other day Tweek may have freaked out about it. But in his hiding home, up in the trees, he felt safe. Which is odd, because being more than 10 feet off the ground shouldnt feel safe. 

His eyes were used to the darkness, thus he was able to see far into the trees, any rustling of bushes or animals that passed. 

Or any gnomes. Tweek shivered at the thought. 

Due to the rather anxious attitude of the boy, he had been hyper aware of every little thing that goes on. In a little notebook, he wrote notes for the wizard. Who passed by where, when the elven warriors took their patrols. He almost had all the routes down. Now he just needs the night patrols, which would explain why he was there in the first place.

The blond doodled in the book as he stared off into the distance, becoming quite lost in his own thoughts. It was peaceful. All was alright. 

The blinding sudden light startled him, and he almost threw the notebook out the small window in the treehouse in fright.

"OH GOD-- I KNEW it!! The aliens are here to come take me, KILL me and dissect my body for their weird alien PROTOTYPING!!" His shrill yelling caused a ruckus in the treehouse, as he scrambled hastily to sit on the door that could swing up to enter the home. 

The light swung around the tree house, falling on the trapdoor. 

Tweek could hear the thing climbing up the wooden ladder. This is it, hes going to die. His hands automatically swung up to his hair, gripping onto it. He didnt think it could get any more frightening.

Until a knocking came from the door, making the poor boy jump almost as high as the ceiling. 

"Tweek, its just me. Let me in" The muffled indifferent voice came from under him.

"nnh- God dammit! Dont scare me like that man!" He wheezed. He had completely forgot that Craig said he was going to join him tonight. 

Tweek unlatch the hook that kept the door shut, pulling it upwards to reveal the stark face of Craig. He was still in his full thief outfit, which looked very bulky compared to the quite barren outfit of a barbarian. He climbed up into the treehouse, brushing the snow off his shoes before he stepped on the floor.

"Seen anything so far?" Craig seemed to eye Tweek, picking up the notebook that had been thrown. he flipped through the pages.

"Not yet" Tweek twitched, relaxing down back near his window. He let his arms hang out of it, staring back towards the twinkling lights of the town. It was much more comfortable in the treehouse, now that he had a friend with him. 

"Its all been quiet since 7. Are you sure that they patrol past that time?" 

Craig nodded, stealing the pencil from his hand to write some additions into the notebook. Tweek peered over his shoulder to see what he was writing

'Elves patrol the north side of the kingdom at 7;05 pm, as well as the east side at 7;20 after that.'

His writing was always so neat and clean compared to his own messy chicken scratch writing. Had he been watching them tonight for him? He was thankful for whatever help he could gain, as he would probably be yelled at by the wizard if he didnt bring back any new information. 

Craig peered up at him, one eyebrow raised as he stopped writing. Tweek started up, going back to watching the town, feeling rather embarrassed to be caught watching.

"Your parents just let you hang out here?" commented Craig

"uhm, yeah. They know where it is, so they arent really worried if I tell them Im here." his reply was almost instantaneous, as if he had been waiting for the question. Tweeks parents werent the paranoid type like he was though. 

"Right, well. If theres nothing new to report in on, Im gonna stick around here for a while. Id rather have your company than the royal fatass himself" Craig rested his back against the wood siding under the window, pulling his cap down over his eyes. 

"Whatever you wanna do man" 

Tweek rested his head on the sill as a cold draft swept through the room. He didnt feel cold, despite having no shirt on. He never really got too hot or too cold. Everything was just, comfortable. 

It was snowing.

What a pretty sight. The soft glow of the town settling down for the night blurred in the snowfall of the night. It was not a blizzard, but a light, sweet swirl. Even in these war times, there were moments like these that make it all worth it. 

He picked up craigs flashlight, turning it on. It was getting darker and if there was one thing that Tweek was intimidated by- not saying there wasnt a lot- it was the darkness. He placed it in the cup that held pencils. it created a nice glow on the top of the tree house. 

There was soft snoring. Craig had fallen asleep. 

Did Craig trust him enough to just, fall asleep next to him? Huh.

But now wasnt a time to sleep. what if, what if the elves attacked? Or aliens tried to abduct them? Or The government comes down in helicopters to try to take them away and use them in their experiments as lab rats?

There he went again, with all these ideas that made him panic. To make matters worse, it seems like a group of elven warriors appeared on the edge of the woods. He was almost hyperventilating as he shut the flashlight off.

"Craig-ghh- CRAIG!" he half whispered, the other half was a shout. It didnt even seem like he had been roused. Tweek grabbed onto his shoulder, shaking him awake. 

"Wake up!" He still didnt move.

Then an arm moved to pull the hat up.

"Dude, i swear if the world isnt ending than im going to give you a wedgie or some shit" 

"Elves" Tweek was already pointing them out, not wanting to give their position away.

With a sigh, Craig had sat himself up, reaching behind Tweek to pull the flashlight from its place. He turned it on without much care and shone it right in the direction Tweek had pointed.

Several deer scattered. 

"God dammit"Craig pulled back from the window, fixing his hat before standing up. He held a hand out to the blond

"Come on, its getting colder up here. Lets go give the information to the wizard." 

Tweek took his gloved hand, getting pulled to his feet. His were relatively warm compared to his basically frozen hand. 

"And for god sake, here" Craig grunted, pulling off his cloak to throw it at him. "your going to get a cold and IM going to be blamed if I come back with you sniffling and sneezing" He didnt wait for a reply before he was opening the door, and shuffling down the ladder. 

With little reluctance, Tweek pulled the cloak over his head, its warmth from being worn settling over his icy skin. quickly, as not to be left in the dark, he snaked his way down the ladder, closing the hatch to the treehouse. 

It was still snowing as they made their way back to Kupa Keep.


End file.
